Attunement
A guide to getting all the attunements in World of Warcraft: Classic. Attunements are similar to keys in some respect, allowing entry into instances. However, unlike keys, players cannot enter the associated instance without typically completing a quest chain - typically lengthy - and the attunment itself is not a physical object, so does not go on the keyring. Seal of Ascension Allows entry to Upper Blackrock Spire (UBRS). #Enter Lower Blackrock Spire (LBRS). #Go up the stairs, take a right. Jump down and through the passage on the left. There will be a wooden bridge. #If you look up and to your left, you will see a single mob standing on a ledge. Walk on a bit and take a left - do not cross bridge - and you will be able to get up on the plateau. This is Vaelan] in disguise. #When you get near him he will turn into a human. If you have the Unadorned Seal of Ascension then you can get the Seal of Ascension quest from him. The seal is a random drop and players can still collect gems if they don't have the quest or the seal. #Collect the gems: Gemstone of Bloodaxe from Overlord Wyrmthalak, Gemstone of Smolderthorn] from War Master Voone, and Gemstone of Spirestone from Highlord Omokk. #Return to Vaelan. He will give provide the Unforged Seal of Ascension] and an Orb of Draconic Energy. #Travel to Wyrmbog in the Dustwallow Marsh and find the dragon Emberstrife. Place the seal on the ground and attack the dragon until you get the notice in your log "Emberstrife's will is starting to falter". Use the Orb to mind control the dragon to breathe fire on the seal. You'll end up with the Forged Seal of Ascension. #Travel back to Vaelan and he will present you with the finished Seal of Ascension. Attunement to the Core Allows entry to the Molten Core (MC). Once attuned, there is a shortcut to the Core. In the alcove with the elf, players can touch the crystal and be teleported inside. If you have to corpse run, there is a window on the teleporter. Jump through it to enter. Do not try this if you are not a ghost. #When you enter Blackrock Mountain, you will see an island suspended over the lava by chains. Walk across the chains to get on the island. When you get all the way down, you will find a high elf, Lothos Riftwaker], in an alcove. Get the attunement quest from him. #Enter Blackrock Depths (BRD). When you get to the end of the instance, go to the the Black Forge. Beyond it is the swirly entrance to the Molten Core. Next to it on the left side is the Core Fragment. Touch the fragment. Drakefire Amulet Allows entry to Onyxia's Lair (Ony). In order to enter Onyxia's Lair, all members of the raid must have the Drakefire Amulet in inventory. #The Drakefire Amulet is acquired only after a long series of quests. The lines differ significantly by faction, starting with Warlord's Command for the Horde, and Dragonkin Menace for the Alliance. See Drakefire Amulet for more complete information. Drakkisath's Brand Allows entry to Blackwing Lair (BWL). Once branded, a quick way into BWL is touching the orb in the room where the Scarshield Quartermaster is located. #When you enter Blackrock Mountain, you will see an island suspended over the lava by chains. Get on the chain but walk upwards. Jump off and go right. You can jump on a balcony at the end. In front of you will be the swirly entrance to Upper Blackrock Spire (UBRS). #To the right is a small pathway with a few mobs. One of them is the Scarshield Quartermaster. Kill him and he will drop a letter called Blackhand's Command. This will start Blackhand's Command, a quest with the same name. #Enter UBRS and make your way to the end. Kill General Drakkisath and touch the orb behind him to finish the quest. The Dread Citadel - Naxxramas Allows entry to Naxxramas (Naxx). Once attuned, players can enter Naxxramas in Eastern Plaguelands near the eastern gates. Speak with Archmage Angela Dosantos at Light's Hope Chapel. Depending on reputation with the Argent Dawn, the attunement will require players to turn in different numbers of items, or none at all if Exalted: *Honored - 5 Arcane Crystal, 2 Nexus Crystal, 1 Righteous Orb *Revered - 2 Arcane Crystal, 1 Nexus Crystal *Exalted - Free Category:Game terms